


Sebastian Gets Rekt

by arminda



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Short One Shot, honestly don't even ask me how i thought of this, seb plays dirty games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph had no idea Sebastian had this game on his laptop, and Sebastian endeavored to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian Gets Rekt

Sebastian dimmed the lights in his room. He wondered when Joseph would be coming home from the store, but he hoped it would be a while. He figured he’d have a good hour or two to play some games and relax a bit. He loaded up HuniePop and gave a quick look around the room, just double checking to make sure Joseph wasn’t secretly in the room. Joseph had no idea Sebastian had this game on his laptop, and Sebastian endeavored to keep it that way. 

He sat awkwardly on the bed and hunched over around the laptop, turning down the brightness a little. He grinned slyly as he clicked on one of the girl’s icons, bringing up a gameplay screen. 

“Four hearts…” He muttered, looking at Aiko’s profile, his eyes tracing her digitized body. He grinned again and clicked on the date option, growing visibly excited when the girl in front of him appeared in her undergarments, the sex mini game beckoning. 

Aggressively, he clicked on a combo to start the game, his ears picking up the moaning that was coming through the laptop speakers. He grunted a bit and squinted at the computer screen as he concentrated on making combos. He mumbled to himself and licked his lips as he was on the home stretch. 

He felt himself getting hard and groaned a bit as he heard the girl on pc climax. Sebastian froze when he heard his partner clear his throat behind him. 

“Sebastian,” Joseph frowned. “What the fuck is that.” 

Sebastian slowly turned around, still cradling the laptop protectively. The girl on the screen moaned harder and a rather lewd picture flashed on the monitor. Sebastian paled and quickly tried to exit the game. 

“I-it’s…I only play it for the minigame!! I swear it’s just a fun game!” Sebastian managed to stutter, visibly sweating. “Just a game!” Though the way Sebastian hung over the laptop, and the look on his face suggested otherwise. 

“Seb, I can't believe you play these kind of games.” Joseph pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned, his voice taking on a disgusted tone. 

“It’s got a lot of thinking and strategy involved!” Sebastian tried to defend himself, unsuccessfully. “That’s why I play!” 

“Seb! You’re fucking hard!” Joseph gestured with his hand angrily. 

He had Sebastian caught at this point. Sebastian opened his mouth, but couldn’t even form words to try to save his skin. The expression on Joseph’s face said enough for how screwed he was. He figured Joseph wasn’t even going to help him with the boner he had, so he thought against making a suggestive comment. The shame he felt was too real. 

“Turn that off.” Joseph grumbled. “You’re sleeping on the couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching markiplier and i just thought 
> 
> "what if joseph walked in on sebastian playing huniepop" 
> 
> and thus this fic was born 
> 
> enjoy this !!


End file.
